poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Dread/Transcript
This is a episode script for Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Total Drama All-Stars. (The episode begins with a far away view of the island) (Zoom into the inside of the boy’s side of the loser cabin, on one bunk bed: Brick on the top bunk and Mike on the bottom bunk. On the other bunk: Sam on top bunk and Cameron on the bottom bunk. There’s a mosquito buzzing around, and Mike is mumbling in his sleep as his personalities) Mike: (Mumbling in his sleep, as Chester) There's a storm 'a coming dagnabbit! (Gasps, now as Svetlana) I'm scared! After all zese years, he's going to return! (Gasps, as Vito) Ayo, how we gonna stop this goombah? (Gasps, as Manitoba) Hush it, mates; Mike is waking up! (Wakes up, as his normal self, still groggy; looks around) Uh… huh, wuzzat? You guys say something? (McQueen and the cars are sleeping in a dusty old banged up garage at the side of the cabin) Lightning McQueen: (annoyed) Mater, would you quit it with the snoring? Some of us are trying to sleep. Mater: Sorry. Lightning McQueen: Ugh. I just hope we win today's challenge and get into that hotel garage. Ash Ketchum: But, what I wanted to know is why Ireland Rebel X have saved Gwen yesterday? Chef: (From right outside the cabin door) YO! UP AND AT’EM, MAGGOTS! PIPIN’ HOT BREAKFAST SERVED IN YO FACE!!! (Suddenly a bucket of gruel was tossed at the three of them) Lightning McQueen: Come on, not the bolt. Watch the bolt! Agumon: (eating the gruel) This stuff tastes good though. (The bloated mosquito sloshing, it smashes through the boys’ window and flies past the girls’ side, we pan in on the girl’s cabin; with Zoey on the top and Courtney on the bottom bunks of one bed, and Dawn on the top and Sierra on the bottom bunks of the other, are sleeping peacefully. A sudden flash from Sierra's Smartphone makes Courtney bolt up; awake) Courtney: (Screams) what the heck?! Zoey: (From the top bunk) Courtney? What's wrong? Courtney: What's wrong is we're sharing a cabin with a super fan with a bad case of crazy! (Sierra is tapping away at her Smartphone) Sierra: (Giggles crazily) Hey, Courtney; I've updated the sleeping section of your picture gallery on my fan-site, wheee! Fluttershy: That's cool, Sierra. Iris: What I wanted to know is why did Ireland Rebel X saved Gwen yesterday. Sierra: We may never know. Maybe you girls and the other boys ask him and find out. (Confessional: Sierra) Sierra: I hate to break Chris's rules about smuggling in special items like my cell phone; (proudly shoves her phone into the camera, the background being a photo of Cody in the shower, terrified and holding a towel to himself) -But I have to keep my TD blogs current! (Starts typing) “Zoey's even sweeter than she is on TV. Courtney is even..." (Pauses and looks at the camera) "Courtney-er than ever! (She finishes typing) It's better this way; last time I had a teensy bit of a problem with Internet withdrawal. Without this link to Cody-Wody, I'd probably lose my mind!" (Confessional: Twilight Sparkle) Twilight Sparkle: I have a feeling that Sierra maybe on to that. Maybe, we can ask Ireland Rebel X why he saved Gwen yesterday. (Confessional ends) Sierra: (Carressing her phone as Courtney and Zoey look confused) Oh Internet, never leave me! Chef: Room service, suckers! (Tosses another bucket of sludge through the door, Zoey and Courtney scream out as it covers them) Courtney: What's wrong with you? Chef: (Peeks his head through the door) Here's breakfast! (Chuckles as he scoots away) Sierra: (Grinning, waves at Chef) Thank you, Chef! Courtney: (Speaking to Zoey, wiping the gruel off her face) We've got to win the next challenge and get into that spa hotel! Sierra: (Happily eating the gruel) True love sure does build up an appetite! (So, the Ireland Rebel Alliance, the Legion of Cartoon Heroes and the Reform Squad have come to Ireland Rebel X) Batgirl (DCSHG): Ireland Rebel X, can we talk a minute? Ireland Rebel X: Sure. Robecca Steam: Why did you help Gwen yesterday? You do realize she's on an opposing team, right? Ireland Rebel X: I know. But, even though she's an opposing team, she's still our friend. And, thanks to me as Ripjaws, she's still in competition. Twilight Sparkle: I guess that's what happens when the opposing team member is being saved by some creature in a robot suit! (Confessional: Frankie Stein) Frankie Stein: I guess, Twilight just said that, so that Ireland Rebel X can tell us who he really is. (Confessional ends) (Ireland Rebel X pressed the button and took off his suit to reveal Connor Lacey) Connor Lacey: Hi guys. Twilight Sparkle: Connor Lacey? Clawdeen Wolf: You're alive? Shaggy: How? Connor Lacey: Well, after Galvatron have sent me down to the lava, when attacked our ship, I was acting crazy. And, I thought my time has ended for sure. But, I transformed into Heatblast to protect myself from the lava and Chris sealed my inside the Ireland Rebel X suit to heal, just like he did to Alejandro. Draculaura: But are your legs asleep like Alejandro's? Connor Lacey: Nope, my legs are wide awake, Draculaura. Frankie Stein: Then how do you explain that your Ultimatrix is still working? Connor Lacey: I guess, it must be lava proof. (Twilight Sparkle looks at Connor Lacey and hugs him) Twilight Sparkle: I'm so glad you're alive. Connor Lacey: (Hugs her back) (The entire team hugged him) Frankie Stein: Welcome back, Connor. (Cut to the spa hotel) Scott: Oh I am digging this. I can't wait to be a millionaire. I got up at five AM to watch the releasing of the doves, and I'm just gonna say it, (Tearfully) it was beautiful. (Blows his nose into a napkin) (Duncan sits down next to Scott) Duncan: Yeah, this is the life! (Scott grabs the plate of sausages and starts chowing it down without utensils) And if we keep winning challenges, we can live like this all season! (Raises glass, Scott does the same) To villainy! (They clink their glasses) Gwen: (moping) Yeah, villainy... Duncan: (Slightly concerned) 'Sup with you, Pasty? Gwen: (Looks up, stuttering) Wha-oh, uh, nothing, just, uh, y'know, wondering how Lightning's doing on Boney Island? (Cut to Boney Island with stormy skies, lightning crackling up above. Lightning is crouching on a rock and clutching a stick, determinedly scanning the water below him. A catfish swims by Lightning's rock, and he swings his stick into the water, sending the fish flying out of the water and landing on the beach) Lightning: Ha, fish, you've been struck by Lightning! (One of the monster geese that inhabit Boney Island flies by, grabbing the fish in its mouth) Oh no you don't (leaps off the rock and grabs the other end of the fish, playing tug of war with the goose, the goose pulls him off camera. A bunch of punching and painful squawks are heard. Lightning walks back on screen carrying the battered dead catfish in his hand, victorious) WHOO! (Eats the fish in one bite. Then his stomach gurgles) Sha-dang, this fishy is swimming back upstream! (His cheeks bulge and he runs behind a rock to puke) (Cut back to the hotel, Jo is now sitting in between Anne Maria and Duncan. The butler lays a plate of steaks in front of Jo) Jo: I just hope Lightning doesn't find the invincibility statue, if we don't vote him off soon, he'll be too strong for us to beat later! Scott: (Contemplating) So maybe we should do it right away...Throw the next challenge. Jo: Pfft. And, give up all this? No way! Scott: (Snickers) either way, this is sweet! You know what I slept on last night? (In delight) A pillow! Filled with feathers! (Frowns) Back on the farm, it's a burlap sack filled with small animals. You ever have a pillow bite your face? Duncan: (Looks around) not recently. Jo: I'd like to enjoy my breakfast now. And that will require you to stop talking. Galvatron (G1): I highly doubt we're going to lose. Granny Goodness: I agree with you, Galvatron. Toralei Stripe: I know he's a jerk and all, but I've gotta admit, that Lightning makes me hotter than July. Jackson Storm: He's still our and we need one of our Vultures to win. (Cut to the spa hotel's massage table, where Alejandro is in his speed-o, getting a leg massage from a female intern; Heather sitting nearby) Heather: Quit hogging the masseuse! Alejandro: (sighs) I'm sure her hands are magical, if only I could feel them. Heather: (Looking suspiciously at him) Seriously? Your legs are still asleep? Alejandro: I don't know if they'll ever wake up. (Looks up at Heather; eyebrows covered in tape, his face much cleaner than it was last episode, and his hair back to the length it was in World Tour) I was squashed into that robot suit for an entire year, which you would know had you ever texted me! Heather: It's not like I ever texted you! (Notices the covered up eyebrows) Are you getting your eyebrows waxed? Wow... Alejandro: They call it man-scaping because it is very manly. And I didn't text you, because I was trapped in a robot suit! Heather: (look of regret, trying to find the words) Well... Ugh...Whatever! (Heather grips one of Alejandro's waxing tapes. Cut outside the hotel as a sickening rip is heard, followed by Alejandro’s scream) (Confessional: Heather) Heather: Puh-lease, this 'my legs don't work' thing is obviously bogus, he just wants sympathy! But news flash, I am not falling for him (Panicked) -it... not falling for it! (Confessional: Alejandro) Alejandro: I've never found Heather to be more radiant! Her glossy locks, her perma-frown, the way the hair on her upper lip catches the light when she yells at me- (Pauses realizing what he said) Keep in mind; I was in a robot suit for a year. (Confessionals end) Chris: (Through the intercom) Attention Campers, It's challenge time! Get your hineys down to the beach, pronto! Heather: (Smirking) Shall I fetch the baby carriage? (Gasps as Alejandro starts walking away on his hands) Show off! (Meanwhile, to the villains) Pascal (Miniforce): Now, don't forget, we need one of our Vultures to win the competition, so that we can use the million dollars to destroy the Ireland Rebels. Lashina: I know they'll win. What if there were another way? Mal. One of Mike's personalities. A real punk of the city. He could be a great Villainous Vulture, with our guidance. Naare: N-n-name in the lights Livin' royal Take a look at these Beautiful diamonds! Jackson Storm: And they're shining And we're climbing To the top of this kingdom Nobody can stop us! Gaia Everfree: Oh, oh, oh If having everything that I want is wrong I don't wanna be right Oh, oh, oh Midnight Sparkle & Lord Stoker: Sitting high on my throne In control This is some kind of life! Black Arachnia (Animated): Empire, empire! Naare & Van Hellscream: Reign over everything Take over everything! Queen Chrysalis: Empire, empire! Cassidy & Scourge (G1): Reign over everything Take over everything! Toralei Stripe: Take over the world You and I together Nobody can stop us, stop us, Building our Empire, empire! The Music Meister: Reign over everything Take over everything! Granny Goodness: Empire, empire Building us an empire, yeah, yeah Empire, empire Building us an empire, yeah, yeah All I want is everything Cause we're kings and queens Why pretend to be anything less I'm a goddess! Galvatron (G1): Don't be modest, When we run this kingdom It's gonna be monstrous! Naare: Oh, oh, oh If having everything that I want is wrong I don't wanna be right! Oh, oh, oh Midnight Sparkle & Lord Stoker: Sitting high on my throne In control This is some kind of life! Black Arachnia (Animated): Empire, empire! Cassidy & Galvatron (G1): Reign over everything Take over everything! Empire, empire! Reign over everything Take over everything! Take over the world You and I together Nobody can stop us, stop us Building our Empire, empire! Reign over everything Take over everything! Empire, empire Building us an empire, yeah, yeah Empire, empire Building us an empire, yeah, yeah Lashina: We just want the power The money and the power Take it if we got a lot of Got the world towers We just want the power The money and the power Stepping on you cowards We got the world towers Villainous Vultures: Empire, empire Reign over everything Take over everything! Empire, empire Reign over everything Take over everything! Take over the world You and I together Nobody can stop us, stop us Building our, Empire, empire Reign over everything Take over everything! Empire! Eclipso: Destiny awaits us. Dark Opal: But, if this Mal guy doesn't cooperate? Hawk Moth: Oh, you're right. Scott just has to get Chester, Svetlana, Vito and Manitoba Smith out of the picture first. Galvatron (G1): Yes. And then, when Mike drops the boulder on himself, we can bring back a legend. (Laughs evilly) (G1) Mal was such a legend. Though he's long gone, his story lives on. Goodness If we bring back that legend, his big villain smarts gives us a new start. Lokar Yeah. Mal will help us live with all his great advice. No more playing nice. No more playing nice. Granny Goodness and Lokar Let's bring back a legend. A legend, to help our fight. Let's bring back a legend. A legend of darkness tonight. and Jackson Storm No one in Total Drama, could possibly dream of our big scheme. and the Music Meister They'll all be astounded when the Heroic Hamsters' done and our victory won. and Bluefur We just need Mike and a boulder for our surprise. Hawk Moth and Makino Then we'll make Mal rise. We will make Mal rise. Granny Goodness, Lokar, Naare, Jackson Storm, Moanica, the Music Meister, Bigs, Bluefur, Pascal, Hawk Moth and Makino Let's bring back a legend. A legend to help our fight. Let's bring back a legend. A legend of darkness tonight. (G1) Come on, everyone. All together! Villainous Vultures Let's bring back a legend. A legend to help our fight. Let's bring back a legend. A legend of darkness tonight. Let's bring back a legend. A legend of darkness tonight. Pascal (Miniforce): You villains know what to do. We'll participate in the beach challenge and give Scott some instructions. Galvatron (G1): You got it, Pascal. Let's go, Vultures! (Cut to the beach, the teams on two platforms, minus Lightning; there is a line separating sides of the beach made in stone, and Chris is sitting in his own stand similar to announcer boxes at game stadiums, wearing a red beret, a red ascot, and sunglasses. Gwen climbs up on the villains’ platform, and Duncan winks at her, only to be not noticed) Chris: Ooh, somebody's invisible! (Chuckles) harsh! TV couples, is it ever a good idea? (Duncan takes another look at Gwen, who secretly winks at Duncan) (Everyone (including the villains) looks at Connor Lacey and were shocked and amazed to see him) Duncan: Wait, Connor?! What's he doing here? Gwen: I thought he was gone forever. Alejandro: Chris, did you seal him up in the Ireland Rebel X robot suit the same way you did to me? Chris: Yeah. Couldn't resist giving it another shot. Teeny Imperiaz: So, that means, Scott is telling the truth! Nefera de Nile: What do you mean? Lena Luthor: Scott told us what happened at the mine challenge in Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Total Drama Revenge of the Island. He said, Ireland Rebel X has a crack and inside him there's Connor Lacey. So, that means, Connor survived the lava from the Hawaii competition. Djinni "Whisp" Grant: Oh. That explains it. Lokar: Heather! You will pay for your false report to Emperor Mavro about Connor's demise! Galvatron (G1): However, you can redeem yourself. (Confessional: Heather) Heather: Okay. So, I did lie to Emperor Mavro about Connor's demise. So what? I can make sure, Connor stays dead in the finale. Connor Lacey: (Over Megaphone) I doubt it, Heather. (Confessional ends) (A horn honks as the former Boat of Losers speeds by, Lightning performing a perfect summersault and landing with ease on the Villains’ platform) Scott: (Prodding Lightning with his elbow) Any luck finding the invincibility statue? Lightning: (Smugly flexing) No need, I am an invincibility statue! (Confessional: Alejandro) Alejandro: He is so arrogant! I might understand it if he had THIS face (Points to face), but he does not have THIS face. (Confessional: Lightning) Lightning: Arrogant? Be fair now; look at me. (Flexes his muscles) Sha-yeah! (Confessional ends) Chris: Bonjour, mes campers! Some of you will recall our Season 3 Parisian 'Find and Build a Sculpture' debacle. Well, this time, our interns have buried 3d puzzle pieces all over the beach. Nine pieces per team; find all your pieces and assemble them on your platform to recreate one of the landmarks visited on our world tour. First to finish, wins. Zoey: Sam? You okay? Sam: (Groans) Feeling woozy. Cut. Kind of drained a lot. Oh, not sure why. (Confessional: Pinkie Pie) Pinkie Pie: Wow. He doesn't look so good. (Confessional ends) Chris: Since the Villainous Vultures won the first challenge, they get to dig with shovels! Incoming! (Chef, who is still in the Boat of Losers, tosses 7 shovels at the villains. The shovels fly through the air, Heather flinches to avoid the shovel till Duncan catches it, as do Alejandro (Still on his hands) and Jo, Scott is hit in the face with his. Gwen covers her eyes in fear, but Lightning catches the shovel and hands it to her) Lightning: (Catches two shovels without looking) Sha-yoink! Heather: (walks up to Lightning, annoyed) Um, shovel please! Lightning: Nuh-uh, I need both! When this one gets tired, I'll use this one! (The camera cut to Gwen as a sharp thwack is heard, Heather walking off with a dented shovel, and Lightning with a shovel shaped dent in his face, falling over) Sam: Hey, where are our shove-- Ah! Chris: And getting on and off your platforms will be challenging, due to the moats (Jo pokes at the sand with her shovel, making the moat appear) that are filled with- Sam: (Screaming) Crustaceans! Chris: (Giggles) I don't know why, but it gets funnier every time. Lightning: No big thing for Light-oh-ning! (Jumps off the platform) Sha-bam! (He lands safely, but a board springs up from the sand and conks him on the face, launching him into the pit, the other villains, except Duncan, look confused and concerned. Duncan just smile) Chris: Chris: And you might wanna watch out for booby traps in the sand. Mike: What are we supposed to dig with? Chris: Sorry, shovels are for winners only. (Laughs) I guess you'll have to use your hands. Your challenge starts now! (Pulls out an air horn and blasts it) (The Hamsters still on top of the platform Mike, Cameron, Courtney and Sierra huddle into a small group) Zoey: We should divide our area into sections, and each dig in one! Rainbow Dash: Great idea, Zoey. Courtney: No, let's separate the beach into quadrants and each pick a quadrant! Cameron: That's exactly what Zoey said. Serena: Duh! Courtney: Then... good! We'll use the plan that Zoey and I came up with! Connor Lacey: And, I'll help you guys out as... (Hits Ultimatrix) Tigatron: Tigatron! Zoey: (Puts her hand in the center) Go team! The Reform Squad/The Legion of Cartoon Heroes/Mike/Cameron/Ireland Rebel Alliance/Sierra: (Put their hands in the center) GO TEAM!! Courtney: (Groans and puts her hand in the center) Yeah, yeah, yeah, can we start digging now? (Confessional: Courtney) Courtney: What's with the lovin'? Hello, it's called Total Drama, not Total Friendship! (Confessional ends) (By now the villains are on the beach digging, except for Jo and Heather) Jo: Strategy, people! Stra-te-gy! We should start from one end, and dig to the other one in a straight line! Heather: (Getting in Jo’s face) And what if the pieces are all at the far end, huh, huh?! We need two lines that push towards the center. Right, guys? Lightning: (Runs past them) Ain't nobody telling Lightning where to dig! I'm my own man! (Standing in the ocean trying to “dig” into it) (Confessional: Lightning) Lightning: Sometimes when my tummy's empty, my mind ain't full. Stupid Boney Island fish! (His cheeks bulge again) (Confessional: Gwen) Gwen: (groans) I can't believe Lightning made it to last season's finale! Does he ever sha-shut up?! (Confessional: Frankie Stein) Frankie Stein: "Sha-shut up." (Laughing) That's a good one. (Confessional: Lightning) (Lightning is facing the toilet, puking) (Confessional ends) (Cut to the Heroes’ side. Sierra is digging like a mad dog; the others are not so enthusiastic. Cameron discovers a beeping red light, he touches it explodes suddenly, sending him flying backs and clothes flying everywhere) Cheetor: You need to be more careful. Cameron: Right. Chris: (Grinning) Eww, Chef's dirty laundry! (Cameron pulls a piece of underwear off his face, about to barf) Pretty stinky! (Cameron tosses the dirty underwear away, and then gasps as he sees a fedora on the ground. Grinning, he walks over to Mike with the fedora) Cameron: Here, we could use some of Manitoba Smith's treasure hunting skills right about now. (Cameron puts the hat on Mike, making him gasp. He stands up smiling confidently as Manitoba Smith. His arms start spinning like a wheel and dives into the ground, sending the ground into tremors. He comes up seconds later with a piece of the puzzle in his hands: a white base of a statue) Manitoba: G'day, beauty! (Tosses the piece onto the platform. Manitoba walks up to Zoey and sits next to her) Phew, looks like the real treasure is right here beside me! (Laughs, winking awkwardly) Wink-wink. Heather: Fine. We'll work in a circular motion, towards the center. Lashina: (Whispering into Scott's ear) Jo: No, start with the corners, then move to the center, and zigzag! Gwen: (Sighs annoyed) Some team. Heather: Exactly! And a team without a leader is like a horse without a head; it just runs around, blind. Gwen: I'm pretty sure a horse without a head, doesn't run anywhere. Jo: (Smirking) Agreed, which is why I should be this team’s commander! Heather: No, I should! Jo: Let's let the team decide. Heather: Fine! (Jo and Heather walk away from each other, calling and whistling for different teammates) Gwen: (Growls) I give up-whoa! (Trips and falls to Alejandro’s feet) Scott: (to Lashina) You want me to do what?! Lashina: Trust me, it's a brilliant plan. Alejandro: (Gazing into her eyes) I hope you know that I appreciate your efforts. You are as wise as your skin is translucent. (Confessional: Gwen) Gwen: I know he's evil, but... (Swoons, starts fanning herself) Oof, those eyes! (Confessional: Lightning) (Lightning is still puking in the toilet) (Confessional ends) (All the villains are lined up, Jo and Heather standing in front of them on opposite ends) Jo: (Holding up her shovel) Attention team! I am your commander! Heather: No, I am! (Jams her shovel back into the sand, a small clang is heard) I found a piece! (She digs it out, revealing a black statue base. Heather picks it up and starts carrying it towards the platform) Jo: (Runs over to Heather, grabs the other end of the piece) You'd never have found it without me! (They tug at it until they accidently drop it on Jo’s foot, she screams) Heather: (Smirking) Oops, sorry. (Jo pushes Heather into the moat; crabs swarm her) (Confessional: Galvatron (G1) Galvatron (G1): Nice one, Jo. Nice one. (Confessional: